


Prove Yourself

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wizard_love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenging a Gryffindor's ego was never a good way to start a night. It is, however, a good way to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Yourself

Parvati closed the door, sighing. She needed a good glass of wine after all that. As much as she adored Lavender, there was only so much time she could spend looking after the destructive little whirlwinds she called her children. The fact that there was apparently a third one on the way filled her with just the tiniest bit of dread, though she did wonder how Lavender even found time to have sex anymore these days. Even looking after the kids for an hour left her exhausted.

Though peace was finally restored to her flat, there wasn't much time for her to sit and enjoy the wine, though. Parvati found herself taking sips between doing her make-up to go out that evening and making sure that her cat, Scheharazade, was fed. Last time she'd ignored Scheharazade's mewling for too long the cat had attacked one of her favourite pairs of shoes.

Padma wasn't impressed that she was running late, but Padma never was. Timekeeping was so very important to her sister, so much so that she was greeted by a dry, "So glad you decided to grace me with your presence, Bahina," rather than any compliments about her dress or shoes. That was a shame: they were a damn good pair of shoes.

"I wouldn't miss out on a night with my favourite sister for anything," Parvati assured her, slipping her arm through Padma's and steering her in the direction of the bar. Discreetly, Parvati surveyed her reflection in the mirror behind the bar whilst they were waiting to be served. Yes, the deep purple of her dress looked amazing in the lighting here. Definitely the right choice.

"So," Parvati started, "are we trying to find you a man tonight or are you still seeing Mr Pinstripes?"

Padma gave her sister a dark look over her cocktail glass. "Mr Pinstripes is called Percy, as you very well know. He's going to be joining us later, actually. Said he might even bring his brother."

Now, wasn't that something to warm her heart? Or maybe not. Parvati didn't want to know which brother because she was already sure that she would end up entertaining him whilst Padma went off being smoochy and saccharine in a corner with Mr Pinstripes. She knew he was called Percy, of course, but calling him Mr Pinstripes was just so much more entertaining for her.

"I'm sure that'll be fun," Parvati told her with a smile. "You'll have to introduce us."

Padma's expression brightened. "Oh, that's a brilliant idea! I think you'd like him."

"Does that mean you've been meeting some of his family, then?"

Her sister flushed. "Not exactly. Some of his brothers. Though this one kind of walked in on us…"

"Having sex?" Parvati finished innocently, plucking the olive out of her drink.

"In flagrante," Padma said delicately, taking a hasty drink of her cocktail.

"Having sex," Parvati repeated with a smirk. "If you're doing it, you can say you're doing it."

"I prefer to retain a little dignity," Padma insisted, lifting her chin up.

"You can keep your dignity. I'm not looking for details." Parvati raised her eyebrows. "Not unless you  _want_  to give me details."

"Merlin,  _no_."

Mr Pinstripe's brother was something of an antithesis to him. Whereas Percy looked elegantly put-together, the brother, Charlie, had his shirt untucked and a shadow of stubble around his jaw. She wasn't sure that she'd ever seen anyone  _swagger_  when they walked before, but that was certainly what he did, skipping lightly over that line between self-confidence and cockiness.

Parvati sighed as her normally reserved sister turned into a fourteen-year-old, giggling and blushing as she talked to Percy. She knew that if Padma could see herself she would be mortified, so she stowed away this memory for future teasing.

"Hey, gorgeous. Fancy a drink?"

Parvati stared at Charlie. She blinked. Then, she held up her glass, which was nearly full. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Right. Yeah. A dance, then?"

She rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Fine." It would at least be a way to pass the time until Padma surfaced from her Percy-induced loved-up state.

It seemed that Charlie wasn't shy on the dance floor. He wasted no time in pulling her close, closer than was strictly necessary for the tempo of the music. It amused Parvati, though, so she tolerated it, wondering what he was going to do next and trying to decide whether this was his idea of flirting or he was just an enthusiastic dancer.

When he pressed so close to her that she could smell his cologne, Parvati concluded that it wasn't just enthusiasm.

She begged off a couple of dances later and he followed her back to the table where they'd left their drinks, his hand resting on the small of her back. Parvati sipped her drink gratefully, not missing the leer Charlie gave her.

"You're a good dancer. Bet you've got more good moves." He looked over to Padma and Percy, the two sat in a corner booth and engrossed in a kiss that, frankly, Parvati found a little uncomfortable. "We could always leave," he suggested. "Don't think they'd notice.

Parvati raised her eyebrows, setting her glass down. "Tell me, Charlie," she said smoothly. "Do you have sex the same way you seduce women?"

"What?"

"Pardon," she corrected, a slim finger tracing around the rim of her glass. "I mean, do you just go straight for the main target and skip all the foreplay?"

Charlie's brow furrowed. "You want foreplay? I can give you foreplay."

Parvati gave a rather unladylike snort. "Oh, please. I don't think you'd know decent foreplay if you were given written instructions."

His expression from intent-yet-flirty to something that made Parvati's breath catch in her chest. She swallowed, eyes widening slightly. She knew what she'd done - challenging a Gryffindor's ego was never a good way to start a night but, from the way he was looking at her, Parvati was wondering if it might be a good way to finish it.

Her mouth felt a little dry and she said something that sounded rather like, "Um…"

Charlie leant in, a firm hand closing around her wrist as she played with her glass, stilling it. "I don't need written instructions. Was kind of hoping that you weren't the type to make assumptions like that."

He released her wrist, fingers stroking over her own as Charlie withdrew his hand.

"If we're going to assume things, I'm going to assume that you'll follow me when I leave." He downed the rest of his drink, a gulp of Firewhisky that looked like it burnt on the way down, and stood, stalking away from the table, the swagger gone from his step.

Parvati stared at her own drink. He was probably right, Parvati thought weakly: Padma and Percy were far too engrossed in whatever it was they were doing to pay attention to them. If Percy really was keeping her entertained, she probably wouldn't remember that Parvati had been out with her until the morning.

She took a long drink of her cocktail, nearly slamming the glass down and grabbing her handbag before she could change her mind. 

He was waiting outside, hands shoved in his pockets. Charlie gave her a languid smile, finally extending a hand to her when he saw how she hesitated. He tugged her close, wasting no time in kissing her. Parvati's hand curled around his neck and she tried - and failed - to remember the last time she had been kissed quite like this.

"Hold tight," Charlie murmured, lips barely leaving hers to talk. His pulled out his wand with his free hand and Parvati's dizziness from the kiss was only intensified by the push-pull-squeeze of a Side-Along Apparation.

Momentarily affronted that he hadn't asked first, Parvati decided that if she was being reckless enough to go home with her sister's boyfriend's brother then the last thing she could do was complain about moving things somewhere a little more private. He kissed her again before she even had time to recognise her surroundings. A house, his house, she supposed. 

Her back came into contact with a wall as the kiss intensified. It was a wholly improper kiss, the sort that was never seen in public - or at least the sort Parvati wouldn't allow anywhere in public. She certainly press herself up against someone like this anywhere people might see her.

Charlie's hand dragged up her thigh, his fingers gathering up her dress as he went. If her cocktails hadn't given a slightly fuzzy edge to her thoughts, his kisses were intoxicating. Parvati sighed against his lips, breathless as she felt his fingers trail over her thigh.

A moment of panic hit her - was she wearing good knickers? She couldn't for the life of her remember whether she'd changed them to something a bit sexier before coming out. Then, his lips found a spot on her neck that made her shiver and Parvati couldn't give a damn about what sort of knickers she was wearing.

Charlie didn't seem to care much about her knickers, either, fingers snaking beneath them. He slipped two fingers between her folds, dipping down to find the gathering wetness and drawing it back over her clit, rubbing in small circles. Parvati made a small whimpering noise, her lips pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Going to make you come for me," Charlie assured her, his other hand resting on her waist. "And again. And again. Yeah?"

Parvati's eyes widened at his gruff tone. He left no room for argument or discussion and, oh, his fingers seemed to know just where to touch her. She leant in, kissing and nipping at his lips, the movements of her hips against his fingers so small and fast they were almost like vibrations.

"That's it," he murmured softly, his touches elsewhere gentle, barely there. His hand covered her breast, Parvati realising how hard her nipples were. She sighed and Charlie's finger moved to trace around her entrance, slowly dragging it back to caress her clit again.

He wasn't meant to be like this, Parvati decided, realising that he was going to tease her orgasm out of her. With flirting as subtle as a brick, this should have been everything it wasn't, but now he licked and sucked at both her lips separately before pressing in for a hard kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Parvati's head rested back against the wall, breathing coming in short pants, body shuddering as she came. Charlie's fingers stilled for only a moment before he continued to trace around her clit, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could. He didn't intend to let her rest, nor let her come down too much from the high before starting to build her up again.

She released her grip on his shirt and Charlie smiled softly, brushing his lips over hers as he eased two fingers inside. He pushed in deeper, her gasp rattling against his ear, then again as his thumb continued to flick at her clit.

"Again," he whispered, curling his fingers inside her, trying to find the right spot.

She groaned low in her throat, clawing at him. No, she couldn't. She was too sensitive. It was too much. But... she wanted more, even if she felt as though she was being pulled a hundred different ways.

"I can't."

"Yes," Charlie told her smoothly. "You can. Again. Then, again."

She whined, back arching and taking an unsteady breath. "Fuck," she whimpered.

Chuckling, Charlie shook his head, kissing just below her ear. "Later," he promised in a low voice, a rough edge to his tone. "That comes later."

One of her legs drew up around his legs, hooking tighter and gaining herself some leverage as she rode his fingers. Despite her protestations, her body didn't seem to agree that she couldn't come again, eager for his touches.

Her hips moved more roughly against his fingers, almost growling as his fingers touched a truly wicked spot inside her. Parvati arched, her back coming away from the wall and she could all but  _feel_  Charlie's smirk as he pressed his fingers to that place again.

The sensations swelled up deep inside her; Parvati swore her vision turned white around the edges before her climax made her whole body shake. Charlie's fingers stilled and his arm curled around her, holding her close to his chest as aftershocks trembled from the top of her head to the ends of her toes.

She sighed softly as he withdrew his hand, panting for breath and feeling as though she might just slip down to the floor if he wasn't holding her up. Parvati blinked, looking up at him hazily.

"I'm getting you out of that dress," he told her in a no-nonsense sort of way, as though he hadn't made her want to just melt into a puddle.

"Ruin it and I'll kill you," Parvati gasped as his large hand cupped her breast, stroking her nipple through the silky material. She whined in her throat, so aroused that it was almost painful, and wished that she could be more coherent.

His teasing fingers trailed up her body brushing the nape of her neck before unfastening the dress at the back. As the dress was strapless, Parvati had forgone a bra and she was exposed to him as he pulled it down around her waist. Charlie smirked, tugging harder on the dress until it crumpled at her feet, leaving her standing in her knickers and heels.

"The dress will be fine," Charlie announced, his strong arm wrapping around her waist and lips meeting hers again. Parvati whimpered, his shirt rough against her hard nipples and feeling his hand slip down the back of her knickers to cup her arse. "You, on the other hand…." he breathed, his teeth tugging at her lower lip for a moment, before he lifted her up, Parvati quickly wrapping her legs around his waist for security.

It was entirely unfair that he was still fully-dressed, she decided her lips pressing to the curve of his neck as she panted for breath.

She didn't quite register the journey to the bed, but it was soft beneath her back; she whined at the loss of contact with him, wondering how she could regain any composure after he'd reduced her to this hazy state so easily. Then again, two orgasms in such quick succession could do that to a girl.

Charlie pulled off his shirt impatiently; Parvati heard his shoes clunk on the floor before the bed dipped with his weight joining her. "You look even better out of that dress," he said, running his fingers lightly over the curve of her hip before they curled around the thin, lacy edge of her underwear, dragging it slowly down her thigh.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Parvati demanded.

"Later," he said in a dangerously soft tone. "Like I said, that comes later."

Parvati scowled, feeling terribly impatient, her lip curling impetuously. His touches left her greedy, once again so gentle again that they were barely there.

Her underwear landed somewhere across the room amid a pile of books on dragon breeding and health issues.

Charlie kissed just below her navel, the slight stubble on his chin feeling so much rougher there. His tongue trailed a slick path over her skin, hands encouraging her thighs apart; Parvati didn't need much incentive, swallowing thickly as his tongue stroked over her. 

She tried to watch him but gave up, her head falling back on the pillow with a low groan. His determined motions soon had her clutching at the bedcovers and Parvati gasped, the muscles in her thighs tensing.

That was when he stopped.

Parvati lifted her head to glare, unable to help the growl of frustration that rumbled out of her throat. He just chuckled, slipping slowing up her body before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and moving away to finish stripping his clothes. This close to the crest and he just stopped? She reached out for him, nails digging into his biceps this time, as though trying not to let him get away. No, not trying.  _Definitely_ not letting him get away.

Her grasp on him only made him laugh softly. Charlie's erection pressed against her thigh as he kissed her more deeply this time. He shifted to lie on top of her, pausing only to push himself inside her. Her body arched up against his, the slow thrust of his hips settling into an aching, frustrating rhythm that was both just what she needed and not enough all at the same time.

Charlie's kiss didn't break, slow and insistent as his body moved with hers. Parvati lost herself in a haze of feeling, sensations thrumming through her as he seemed to just hold her at the peak. Her hands grasped at his back, fingers slipping over slick skin and his breath hot against her neck.

The trembled, the building tension almost too much to bear. Charlie groaned low in his throat, thrusts picking up pace as the bed creaked beneath them.

Parvati cried out, her body tensing as her climax washed over her. She could barely breathe, feeling as though she was glowing. Charlie's back went rigid beneath her hands and he finally stilled, resting heavily atop her, hips giving a final few jerks as he came down from the high.

He made no attempt to move and Parvati couldn't blame him. Her body seemed to be entirely boneless and the very thought of moving was foreign and distant.

Smiling softly, still glowing, Parvati's fingers gingerly brushed a lock of shaggy hair from his forehead. "If I refuse to admit I was wrong, are you going to carry on trying to prove yourself?" She could really, really stand for some more of that once she'd had a chance to recover.

Chuckling, his stubbly chin scratched against her neck. "Tempting," he agreed, voice a thick rumble near her ear. "Or maybe it's your turn to prove yourself."

Showing off his strength again, Charlie rolled until she was on top. Parvati gasped, surprised to find herself looking down at him. Then, a slow smile spread across her face. Oh, yes. She could do that.


End file.
